


the devil and the deep blue sea

by theroadkillcafe



Series: Smut Monday [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Political Marriage, See Author's Notes For Details, dubcon, mild hatesex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroadkillcafe/pseuds/theroadkillcafe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To secure the alliance between the Uchiha and the Senju, certain sacrifices must be made. Izuna and Touka are two of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil and the deep blue sea

**Author's Note:**

> As for the dubcon and why I’m not sure….Izuna and Touka have both consented to have sex with each other, and neither forces the other, nor are they under any kind of influence. However, they would not ordinarily consent to having sex with each other due to being mortal enemies, and are only doing so for the sake of the treaty between their two clans, which can be interpreted as a type of coercion. To be clear, no one makes them volunteer to marry each other, and it is a decision they both came to while being of sound mind. That said, there is nothing romantic about their relationship despite their newfound marital status. If the idea of that makes you uncomfortable, this probably isn’t the smut for you. If you don’t care, please read on and enjoy.

If Hashirama had known how quickly the Senju would be backed into a corner, he might not have been so quick to suggest to Madara that a way of cementing the new peace be through an arranged marriage. In the beginning, the plan was simple, to Hashirama. Both clans would offer a woman of good social standing to be married into the other clan in a mutual and equal exchange that would result in the blending of their clans. All was well, until Madara pointed out that to marry away one of his kinswomen was to give their kekkei genkai away to another clan. If anyone was going to be offering a woman’s hand in marriage, it would only be the Senju.

 

Thus was the news Hashirama returned with to give to his clan’s council, and as expected, there was an uproar. Tobirama and Touka weren’t shouting, thankfully, though their expressions were thunderous. But Yanema, Shoujima, and Kaima all made up for their silence. Hashirama’s posture slumped. It certainly wasn’t ideal, but Madara had accepted Hashirama’s proposition, and if Hashirama retracted it, it could mean disastrous things for the peace treaty. But if the leading members of his clan all rejected it…

 

“I think,” Tobirama began acidly, “that this is exactly why clan leaders don’t approach other clan leaders with treaty propositions without consulting with their own clan members.” Hashirama wilted under Tobirama’s piercing glare.

 

Kaima didn’t acknowledge Tobirama’s words but instead directly addressed the topic. “The Uchiha are spitting in our faces. This is obviously a ploy to steal Senju bloodlines for themselves. Just because we have no kekkei genkai besides Hashirama’s doesn’t mean we don’t have other inheritable talents,” he spat.

 

Shoujima nodded in agreement. “The fact they are hesitating shows they are not as committed to this peace treaty as us. We are both equal clans - there is no need for the Senju to prostrate ourselves before the Uchiha begging for their favor.” Hashirama shifted anxiously at Shoujima’s words. He couldn’t speak for all of the Uchiha, but he knew Madara was just as earnest about the treaty as Hashirama was, if not as obviously. It was the start of their shared boyhood dream for peace and the protection of their brothers.

 

“But if we were to accept this new proposal of the Uchiha, then that means we can stand to ask more from the Uchiha in other areas. Shoujima is correct in that the Senju cannot be the only ones offering concessions. If they are genuine, then the Uchiha will give us concessions of their own,” Tobirama said.

 

Hashirama shifted. Now that Tobirama had gotten his scolding out of the way, it said good things that he was at least considering this addition to the treaty.

 

“We cannot continue to fight each other forever and expect to survive. It’s mutually beneficial to start a more permanent treaty now, no matter if the conditions seem unfavorable. The more important question is to consider what we can get out of the Uchiha in return for this political marriage.” Tobirama finished. 

 

“That’s assuming we agree to it, and I’m not sure if I will,” Kaima folded his arms stubbornly. “Why should we subject one of our precious women to them when they can’t do the same in return?”

 

“How can we show our own sincerity if we don’t, Kaima? I know it’s hard, but one of our clans must be the first to bend. It doesn’t mean we’re weak, only that we are confident in ourselves and our dedication to peace. Under Madara’s guidance, the Uchiha will surely follow our example,” Hashirama said. “And as Tobirama said, this will open up other avenues for us to gain large concessions from the Uchiha in return.”

 

“We’re forgetting another thing. If we agree to it, then which woman will we choose to marry into the Uchiha? The women of appropriate marrying age that are also in good standing are already married,” Yanema pointed out. His mouth twisted. “Or they were made widows by the Uchiha. Unless you’re suggesting we send a teenager…?”

 

Yanema’s words sparked off another round of heated debate. Kaima emphatically refused to even entertain the notion of a political marriage, not without the Uchiha reciprocating in turn. Tobirama seemed quelled by the idea of asking the Uchiha for concessions elsewhere. Hashirama wondered if Tobirama meant to try to procure a trade agreement of some kind for Uchiha steel. Their metal work, and by extension, their weaponry, was prodigious. But Yanema and Shoujima were riled at the thought of trying to choose a woman, as if, Hashirama thought grumpily, they would never see her again.

 

“I will do it.” Touka’s level voice cut through the din. Yanema jerked and stared at Touka in surprise. Indeed, everyone present was shocked by the input of the lone woman in their midst.  

 

“Touka, you…” Hashirama trailed off. It had been odd that Touka hadn’t added anything to the discussion, but apparently it was because she had been contemplating how to make the proposal work. But the real shock was that her method of making it work had been to offer herself.

 

Tobirama swiftly interjected. “Why you? You’re our best genjutsu specialist and one of the only female shinobi we have. Why not a civilian woman?”

 

“Because it’s practical,” Touka said. “Marrying into the Uchiha clan will be the same as a long term mission. It will require that the woman in question keep her head constantly and work to smooth relations with the Senju from inside the Uchiha clan. And, assuming the worst, she needs to be capable of fending off assassins or possibly even manufacturing her own escape. A civilian won’t be able to do that. I can.”

 

“You-you can’t just volunteer yourself!” Shoujima spluttered. Touka leveled him with a flat stare.

 

“I can do whatever I want with myself. If this is what is necessary to keep the peace treaty, then I’ll do it. Besides,” Touka sniffed, covering the unease Hashirama knew she felt, “it isn’t as if civilian noble women don’t do this all the time. At least I have insurance against my death.”

 

“Well, the Uchiha won’t be able to say we’re disrespecting them with our choice of woman,” Kaima muttered. He seemed put out that he had been circumvented entirely by Touka. His protests didn’t matter if she offered herself.

 

Tobirama snorted. “No, only that we’re trying to kill them.”

 

“Nonsense. If Touka marries one of their shinobi that is considered her equal, then they couldn’t possibly make that claim,” Hashirama said.

 

There was a pause in the air as they all contemplated the known Uchiha shinobi that could match Touka.

 

“Hikaku seems to have a good temperament,” Yanema began slowly.

 

“Too young,” Touka said sharply.

 

There were a few nods of agreement. Hikaku was an excellent shinobi with a keen mind, and as one of the representatives of the Uchiha clan, he had presented himself well thus far. But the softness of youth still stubbornly clung to his jaw and it was only a few short years ago that Hashirama remembered his voice breaking while barking commands on the battle field. He doubted Hikaku was older than eighteen, and for Touka, who was the oldest among them present, such an age gap was unacceptable.

 

“Baru or Rai?” Kaima suggested.

 

“Our intelligence suggested that Rai was already married,” Tobirama said.

 

Touka folded her arms. “And marrying Baru is an excellent way to ensure that this treaty never succeeds. His temper is horrendous.”

 

“But that just leaves Madara or Izuna!” Shoujima bristled with agitation. Touka rolled her eyes.

 

“Yes, I had worked that out for myself already.”

 

Hashirama interjected before an argument could break out. “It will be a good match then. Touka is a high ranking shinobi, and in order to not insult us the Uchiha must respond in kind. I’m certain you will be well treated by either Izuna or Madara,” he added in Touka’s direction. Five sets of eyes stared at Hashirama flatly.

 

“It’ll be good enough if we just manage not to kill each other,” Touka said.

 

* * *

 

 

“So who have you chosen as a bride then?” The Uchiha representatives sat before the Senju. The impassive or faintly scowling expressions were all nearly identical, except for Madara and Hashirama, who seemed to be the only ones that were looking forward to the meeting.  

 

“I am prepared to offer Touka’s hand in marriage,” Hashirama said. “But I believe she has some stipulations of her own before we proceed.”

 

“We’ll hear them,” Madara said. Touka noted that didn’t mean he would agree to them.

 

She leveled her gaze at Madara, injecting extra strength into her voice. “I will only marry either Madara or Izuna. And it’ll be a muko-iri, not a yome-iri,” she said. There was a moment of silence while the Uchiha took in Touka’s demand. Their expressions conveyed their collective shock, even the normally serene looking Izuna. And then -

 

“How dare you!” Baru stood in anger, fists clenched tightly at his sides. The swift motion jostled the table and the tea cups clattered noisily. Hikaku tugged on his clothes in a bid to get him to retake his seat.

 

“Calm down Baru, we can surely negotiate their demands - “

 

“The Uchiha said they would not let their bloodline abilities be inherited by another clan, which is reasonable,” Touka interrupted, “But surely you did not expect us to let our own talents be passed on carelessly. The only way you could’ve gotten a better match would be if Tobirama had been born a woman. I’m the best genjutsu specialist amongst the Senju, if not in Fire Country, I’m a cousin of Hashirama’s, and I’m highly ranked within the clan. If I support this marriage, it’ll show the rest of the clan that the upper echelons also agree with this far fetched plan for peace and encourage the others to do the same. If you do not agree to my conditions then you must change your own.”

 

There was another beat of silence while they considered her explanation.

 

“It’s very bold indeed to demand either Izuna or Madara,” Koyane said. His neutral statement combined with his thoughtful expression assured Touka that he, at least, had the common sense not to dismiss her requests immediately just because they ruffled his feathers.

 

Madara shifted in his seat, his fist supporting his jaw. He looked faintly amused now that the shock had worn off.

 

“No bolder than Hashirama’s offer. Your cousin, really? I hadn’t realized.” He cast a considering gaze over Touka. She returned his stare evenly.

 

Hashirama leaned forward slightly. “Touka means much to me, yes. I am offering her to show that I believe in a peace between our clans, and the sincerity of your intentions.”

 

And yet, Touka narrowed her eyes slightly, despite Hashirama’s pretty words, neither Madara nor Izuna looked like they were going to accept.

 

“There are other eligible members of our clan she could marry! To preemptively decide who is suitable, and to pick our leader and his brother, is outrageous! And let us not even discuss the possibility of a _muko-iri._ ” Baru had returned to his seat but was still braying with offense.

 

Rai held his face in one hand, obscuring his eyes. The gesture caused a wave of tension amongst the Senju representatives. A second later, Tobirama shook his head subtly, indicating that he hadn’t felt a spike in chakra. Touka’s lips twisted in grudging amusement. So Rai was just as fed up with Baru as they were.

 

“And who exactly among the Senju would you choose to be Mameha’s wife, Baru? It would be insulting for a cousin of our leader to marry a rank and file shinobi of the Senju, it’s no different for them,” said Rai.

 

“And yet _I_ don’t make their pre-made short list of candidates?” Baru said.

 

Hikaku rolled his eyes while he lifted his tea cup to his mouth. “I can’t say that I blame her. I wouldn’t want to marry you either.”

 

Baru turned bright red and just as Touka wondered if they would ever get back to the negotiations, Izuna intervened.

 

“Why a muko-iri and not a yome-iri?” He asked.

 

Tobirama folded his hands, prepared with a logical answer besides Touka’s more irrational _‘Because I wanted one.’_

 

“In either scenario, Touka will be wedded to an Uchiha and join your clan at one point or another, and thus act as a bridge in order to help us understand and work with your clan towards a lasting peace. But a yome-iri places the burden entirely on her, whereas a muko-iri will at least give some time for her husband to begin to understand the Senju as well. As with all muko-iri, as soon as Touka’s first pregnancy is confirmed, she will join your household.”

 

Izuna hummed a bit but otherwise didn’t react to Tobirama’s explanation. It was a stark contrast to his battlefield viciousness. Touka flicked her eyes from Izuna back to Madara who also had yet to indicate his thoughts on the matter. Honestly, she wasn’t sure which one she would rather marry if she had to choose. Marriage hadn’t exactly been in her future plans.

 

Koyane tapped the table slowly with one finger. “And how do we know that the muko-iri is not an attempt to delay her departure from your clan, or her pregnancy?”

 

It was a Senju’s turn to lurch out of his seat. Kaima stood, his fists clenching and unclenching, unable to release his aggressive energy without starting a bloodbath. “You-!”

 

“Sit down Kaima, you look like an idiot,” Touka drawled.

 

“But, T-touka…”

 

She sent him a cutting look. It wasn’t like she hadn’t expected that line of questioning. And honestly, a delay was exactly what she was angling for. Better to acclimatize herself to her new husband on her own terms, in an environment where she felt comfortable, than to feel wrong footed from the start. Kaima reluctantly sat back down.

 

Touka returned her gaze to Koyane. “We are prepared to include terms in the treaty that specify that if a pregnancy does not occur within the first year of marriage, I will move to the Uchiha compound anyway.”

 

Koyane nodded along with her words. She withheld a sigh of relief. Well that was one obstacle. Of course, the agreement of one didn’t mean they all agreed.

 

“Well, if this is your offer, I think it’s only fair for us to reconvene at a later time while we decide if the terms are acceptable or if we will present you a counter offer,” Madara said.

 

Izuna shook his head slightly. “That’s not necessary, Nii-san. I will do it.”

 

There was a sudden outraged sound from Baru that was ignored by all of them. The sudden spike of Madara’s chakra was far more dangerous. The only one who seemed unconcerned was, of course, Hashirama. The rest of the Senju kept their eyes fixed on Madara. They didn’t have the luxury of dismissing him out of hand.

“I forbid it,” Madara said lowly. The hairs on the back of Touka’s neck rose. Izuna just looked bored at his brother’s antics.

 

“It is perfectly logical. The clan cannot afford to have you missing and out of sustained contact for more than a few months, let alone a year. The Senju have presented us with two choices, and I am the better one.”

 

Madara scowled. “I refuse to let you go haring off with an enemy clan with no protection!”

 

“Hey,  now-“ Hashirama started.

 

“Enemy clan?” Shoujima interrupted. “The point behind these negotiations is so we aren’t enemies anymore. Or is there something you’re not telling us?”

 

The Uchiha visibly seethed at Shoujima’s words. Beside her, Tobirama took a slow, deep breath. It was just like the early negotiation meetings all over again, with hardly anything being accomplished because everyone was too busy being offended over even the slightest insult, implied or otherwise.

 

“Enough! I said I agreed to their terms, and I do.” Izuna’s expression shifted into something a little more familiar to Touka, not because she had seen it on his face before herself, but because she often saw it on Tobirama’s and Hashirama’s when they had one of their more serious arguments. Izuna didn’t plan on budging on the issue unless Madara either gave in or _made_ him change his mind, and it was unlikely they would come to blows in front of what were essentially strangers.

 

Madara seemed to know it too, for he grit his teeth for a few more seconds before snapping “Fine!” at Izuna and turning away with a sulky expression. Touka hoped that meant that Izuna was the more mature one, for all that he was the younger.

 

Izuna glanced back at her. “I agree to your terms,” he repeated. Touka nodded. So that was settled then.

 

“I have a question.”

 

Or it _was_ , until Hikaku opened his mouth. Touka couldn’t keep herself from scowling at him.

 

“What?”

 

He was unruffled by her less than polite tone. At least he knew how to keep his head, unlike his kin.

 

“What about heirs?”

 

Touka stared at him as if he were a particularly dull child. She had thought this was obvious.

 

“We marry. I get pregnant. I move in with your clan. I have the child. The child is Izuna’s heir. That’s it,” she said slowly.

 

Still, whatever point Hikaku was getting at, the rest of them seemed to have caught onto.

 

“He means the matter of how many children you are willing to have,” Madara clarified, a thread of irritation still in his voice.

 

She scowled as soon as she understood. “Just the one.”

 

She had never even considered _children_. It took all of her training not to clench her fists in her lap. Touka couldn’t keep her eyes from darting to Tobirama and Hashirama though, to gauge whether or not they had thought of this aspect of the marriage. Why the hell would Izuna want more than one child with her anyway? Surely one was enough to solidify the alliance.

 

Touka glared at Izuna. “And exactly how many were you hoping I’d have?”

 

He met her eyes, his expression as calm as any still lake Touka had ever seen. “Give the low likelihood of children making it to adulthood, five.”

 

Touka gaped for a moment, unable to believe the sheer audacity. _Five._ Five children. Unbidden, her mind flashed to the pregnant women she’d seen around the clan compound, fat and slow and defenseless, often with even more little ones clinging to their yukata. Izuna wanted her to do _that_ five times, limit herself and put her safety at risk, and likely have to depend on him in the case of a raid or attack? Her jaw clenched.

 

“The hell I will,” she growled. “You’ll get two and be happy I’m willing to do it a second time.” An heir and a spare ought to be more than acceptable.

 

The beginnings of a frown pulled at his lips. “There are more clans than just the Senju who have hunted down Uchiha children, just as we are not the only ones to have killed your own. Those clans still exist outside of our little alliance, and that’s not even taking into account childhood accidents and diseases that can just as easily take a life. Four children.”

 

“Four is a ridiculous number of children, and you know it. I have no intention of spending the next half decade on my back or waddling around just to make sure you have an heir,” Touka hissed.

 

“Well, Touka,” Yanema coughed into his hand. “A man does have a right to try to continue his bloodline. It’s understandable.”

 

Touka turned her head slowly in Yanema’s direction. As his words registered, the edges of her vision went hazy with rage. In that moment, it was more likely she’d gut her fellow clansman than any of the Uchiha. Her fingers twitched. All it would take was a single finger flick and she could have him caught in a genjutsu so strong that he would propose to Izuna and offer to bear his children himself.

 

Tobirama’s hand on her arm broke her out of her thoughts. To her consternation, Touka found she had begun to leak small amounts of killing intent into the air. With a deep sigh she was able to bring herself back under control. Yanema visibly swallowed as her chakra withdrew from the air.

 

“And what about if multiple children are born in one pregnancy? Or if they are all girls?”

 

At least someone in this clan had the ability to stay calm at all times.

 

The Uchiha all turned to regard Izuna, apparently just as curious to see how he would answer. Touka gritted her teeth, already anticipating his response. It was, surprisingly, not what she expected.

 

“I don’t care if the children are boys or girls. It’s more important that I am able to ensure that at least one of them makes it to adulthood. There will be four children.” Izuna said.

 

Touka couldn’t keep herself from rubbing her temples. It was that or dig his wretched eyes out. After she took a few seconds to collect herself, she spoke.

 

“I will guarantee you three pregnancies that result in healthy children. In the event of a miscarriage or stillbirth, I will consent to another one. And I will not count any additional children from a multiple child birth against the number of pregnancies,” she said. There. He had his hope for four children or more if she actually bore twins, and she only had to commit to three pregnancies.

 

He tilted his head as he considered her new offer. Her eyes tracked how his thumb rubbed back and forth along his tea cup absently.

 

“This is acceptable.” He finally decided.

 

Touka bared her teeth in a false grin. “Good. Then you won’t mind if I add a few stipulations of my own to our impending nuptials.”

 

She was gratified to spot the crack in his placid exterior when he frowned. She didn’t appreciate Hashirama’s chakra flickering slightly in warning. As if she would ask for something that would jeopardize the treaty when they had gotten his far.

 

“I want a private room of my own to do with whatever I please, that belongs to me and only me, and I want the right to continue to be a shinobi and accept missions from the Senju.”

 

Touka had never crossed blades with Izuna. She had only fought Madara a few times, usually in order to cover her kin in the absence of Hashirama or Tobirama, and she had paid dearly each time. So she didn’t know Izuna’s micro expressions the way Tobirama no doubt did. It made the small wrinkle on his nose as his face communicated his displeasure all the sweeter.

 

Baru harrumphed at Touka’s words. “How fussy you Senju women must be. Our women would never make such a ridiculous demand. They know their place.”

 

The last threads of her control broke and Touka cleared the table in a single leap. She distantly heard Tobirama shout, “Touka no!” as she collided bodily with Baru. The Uchiha man emitted a high pitched yelp and squirmed underneath her. Her fist slammed into his face, once, twice, and just as she was pulling back for a third punch she was wrestled off of Baru.

 

Rai struggled to pin her limbs while Touka eeled out of a total hold. Shouting and pandemonium erupted, with Shoujima trying to pull Rai off of her, and the others holding each other off from interfering.

 

“I’ll show you a woman’s place!” Touka bellowed, still trying to reach Baru who had recovered and looked furious. She kicked Rai in the kidney and dodged Shoujima’s swipe at her arm to keep her back. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Izuna disengage from his scuffle with Tobirama and jump at her before she could reach Baru. She ducked under his arm and went low, driving her shoulder hard into his solar plexus. She heard a puff of air above her as she drove his breath from his lungs but Izuna retained enough control to hook his foot around hers to pull her off her feet before she could lock him into a grappling hold.

 

She fell to one knee and grabbed Izuna’s leg before he could retreat. A firm yank saw him land on his rear and then Touka pushed off her foot to jump over him and at Baru again. An arm wrapped around her shoulders from behind and then another around her waist. Touka growled when she recognized Izuna’s hand. She bit down hard.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Izuna’s shout next to her head made her ears ring in a familiar manner but Touka ignored it in favor of struggling towards Baru.

 

“Let me go, you little shit! I’m gonna gut that bastard!”

 

Izuna’s presence behind her disappeared abruptly and then Tobirama’s hand was on her shoulder.

 

“Touka, enough.”  His voice had the beginnings of command in it and there was an instant where Touka wasn’t sure if she’d shrug his hand off and continue the fight or if she’d relent. Her body was pulled tight with tension she still hadn’t managed to blow off and her anger was a burning thing high in her breast. She exhaled hard through her nose and deliberately let her muscles relax. Tobirama squeezed her shoulder once before letting go.

 

With one last glare at Baru, Touka turned to follow Tobirama back to her seat, but she didn’t miss the way Baru breathed a sigh of relief as her attention left him. Her lips twitched as she picked her away across the floor, now covered in spilled tea and scattered tea cups. Only Madara and Hashirama had managed to retain theirs, for they had been the only ones to remain seated, unbothered by the explosion of sudden violence, though Hashirama had a noticeably depressed expression from the scuffle. Of course, for shinobi, this had barely been a brawl, and this had been quite tame compared to earlier negotiation meetings. No weapons had been drawn and no jutsu used. Even children would’ve been bored by it, no doubt. Touka rolled her shoulders. Still, it had served a purpose, and it was good to release some of the tension in the room.

 

Touka folded her legs underneath her as she settled back down onto her seat cushion, watching the others do the same. Clothes had been pulled askew and there were a few bruises and split lips, but it was nothing the treaty would be dissolved over. Touka eyed Baru with leftover irritation. Even if some people had deserved more than just a few bruises.

 

Koyane rubbed his jaw where it looked like someone had hit him good. “So you were saying you wanted the right to some privacy as well as autonomy?”

 

“The right to a private room is easy enough to concede, but the whole point of a marriage is that the woman joins her husband’s family. People will doubt the marriage’s validity if you still take missions on behalf of the Senju,” Hikaku pointed out.

 

Touka arched her brow at Hikaku. “Are the Uchiha going to guarantee me missions then? Or will I be declared an able bodied shinobi and yet mysteriously none of the missions are suited to my skill set?” She had already spotted that potential excuse coming from leagues away.

 

“And of course, before you feel the need to get upset about me deliberately causing miscarriages by entering combat, I would like to point out that I would temporarily set aside missions while we are trying to have children.”

 

“As for Touka taking missions on behalf of the Senju,” Hashirama interjected, “it is also possible for her to accept missions on our behalf and then return to the Uchiha with her portion of the mission payment. It’d be the same as a third party contract.”

 

There were still scowls aimed at them from the Uchiha, even with Hashirama’s offer. Touka certainly hoped that they didn’t except her to give up her career just to become Izuna’s wife, or anyone else’s. She had always planned to live and die as a shinobi.

 

“Tch. As long as she agrees to also take missions under the Uchiha, it doesn’t matter. I’ll agree to it,” Madara said. “Let’s move on from this whole affair before we all die of old age, shall we?”

 

A few notes were taken as the terms were scribbled down onto the official copies of the draft of the treaty that had been established so far. It was decided then. She was going to marry Izuna for peace.

 

* * *

 

 

Kizuki Shrine was an awe inspiring structure, no matter that Izuna had seen Hashirama grow entire forests on the battle field or his brother breathe blazes large enough to consume them. It was a shrine that was so old that no record of its beginnings remained, and once upon a time it was from here that the entire continent had been ruled. Okuninushi was enshrined in the honden that sat on great wooden beams high above the haiden, and from there the god of good relationships, the god that had built a nation, would watch his wedding. His wedding that was to a woman from the clan that had been his clan’s greatest enemy for generations upon generations.

 

The Uchiha had arrived before the Senju, as Izuna had predicted. Their territories were closer to Kizuki Shrine than the Senju’s, and who knew how long it would take for them to gather together the cumbersome wedding kimono that Touka was to wear. Izuna felt uncomfortable in his own montsuki kimono but it was nothing compared to the layers that a bride traditionally wore, and no doubt the Senju were going to be as traditional and showy as they could be in order to make a good impression.

 

In the end, the Senju were only a few minutes behind the Uchiha. Unlike the ridiculous robes they usually wore during formal meetings, they were dressed in dark formal kimono, much like his clan had abandoned their preferred high collared outfits. The colors varied from dark blues and greens to black but all of their expressions were nearly identical. Beside him, Madara was muttering numbers under his breath and Izuna knew him to be making a tally of how many were present.

 

“Enough, nii-san,” Izuna murmured. Madara huffed.

 

“This is ridiculous. I never should have agreed to let you do this,” Madara said back.

 

Izuna barely kept from rolling his eyes. “Are you saying that you wish you had married Senju Touka then?”

 

“No.” Madara’s lips pursed into a faint pout. Izuna grasped his brother’s shoulder, aware of the words that went unsaid. Madara and he had fought and bled together, had eaten the same food off the same table, had tussled and trained together, for years. They had perhaps spent no longer than two months apart, even though they rarely took the same missions anymore to prevent the possible loss of both of their lives at the same time. But the muko-iri marriage would take Izuna out of Madara’s reach and leave him to the mercy of the Senju for possibly as long as a year.

 

“I will stay safe, nii-san, and I will do all that I can to ensure this treaty of yours succeeds,” Izuna vowed quietly. Madara’s face gentled slightly and he reached over to tug on the end of Izuna’s ponytail, in lieu of ruffling his hair he might ordinarily have done. It wouldn’t do for Izuna’s hair to be more mussed than it usually was on his wedding day.

 

“You’d better, you brat. I won’t forgive you if you’re so bone headed as to let yourself get killed. Though I probably don’t need to worry so much. Ridiculous as he is, Hashirama will make sure nothing happens to you.”

 

Izuna had no reply for his brother. He didn’t have the heart to tell him that he could not trust any Senju, even Madara’s childhood friend. He did not trust in a peace between two clans, only in a peace that came with his enemies laid dead at his feet. And he most certainly did not trust that assassins would not come for him before the day was through, either at the wedding ceremony or at night when he would be otherwise distracted.

 

From the rear of the Senju coterie, which Izuna noted was only made up of the most mature and skilled of the Senju shinobi, came Touka, hurrying by with a chest in her arms that no doubt held her wedding attire. Of course she wouldn’t travel in her wedding shiromuku. Hashirama soon followed her after grabbing another chest carried by a Senju who was nameless to Izuna. The two of them disappeared into the shrine complex where shrine priestesses would help garb Touka appropriately so they could begin the wedding ceremony.

 

She had to have been inside the complex for at least an hour, dressing and primping, and yet the time passed quickly while Izuna grew more anxious. Despite the expectation that they would all come unarmed he had sewn kunai and shuriken into the lining of his montsuki, carefully padding them so they wouldn’t rip through the seams. So far, he hadn’t needed them, and even though he hoped he wouldn’t use them at all, Izuna wasn’t foolish enough not to believe that this was just an elaborate trick on the part of the Senju or that some vengeful shinobi wouldn’t try to avenge a kinsmen once Izuna’s guard was down.

 

And then Madara’s chakra brushed against his in an agitated buzz and Izuna looked up towards the shrine entrance where Hashirama and Touka were returning, priests and priestesses alike at their heels. Izuna couldn’t help blinking several times in surprise. He had never given much thought to Touka’s looks before, because thoughts like that while on the battlefield could get one disemboweled. He knew that she wore blue-gray armor, that she preferred an elaborate top knot and before her gender had been revealed, had used a subtle genjutsu to sharpen the angles of her face and broaden her shoulders, the better to appear as a man.

 

Without his sharingan, he could not be completely certain, but Izuna was fairly sure that she was free of such genjutsu now, and the many layers of shiromuku and kakeshita and hiyoku softened her lines. Her hair was done into a smooth chignon partially hidden under the tsunokakushi, and several kanzashi hung above it, some gently chiming as she walked. He spotted the snow white sheath of the kaiken tucked into her obi at the same time he took in the shimmering patterns of cranes and flowers embroidered on her shiromuku. And then there was her face, bare of any make up save for bright scarlet rouge on her lips. Her face was impassive and her head held high with a proud tilt. For all that she was taller and broader through the shoulders than any woman he’d met, she also looked stunning.

 

“Breathe, Izuna. Remember with all that on she’ll have difficulty fighting you, if it comes to that. You can take her,” Madara said lowly. Izuna swallowed and decided not to mention that wasn’t why he was momentarily breathless. Still, Madara wasn’t entirely correct in his words either. Touka’s strength in genjutsu was such that, if she managed to ensnare him before he activated his sharingan, she would have plenty of time to slit his throat and prevent a taijutsu or ninjutsu match. No matter how pretty she looked, she was still the shinobi who had made it her goal to create a genjutsu capable of overcoming his clan’s doujutsu.

 

Her eyes met his fearlessly and she came to a halt several feet away. Hashirama bent slightly to whisper something in her ear that she only acknowledged with a nod. Tobirama then appeared at her other side, his white hair in stark contrast to his dark navy blue kimono. He too murmured something to her that caused her to break eye contact with Izuna to roll her eyes. A fond smirk played about her lips and Izuna realized with a start that he was more than likely witnessing their goodbyes to each other. After all, no matter the fact that this day ended with Izuna temporarily joining the Senju clan, in the end it would be Touka that joined the Uchiha.

 

And then she parted from her cousins and came to a stand at his side. He gestured to the priests and they began the ceremony, saying a few words before beginning the formal procession into the shrine. Behind them, Madara and the two Senju brothers stood, and then the rest of the Uchiha and Senju formed a river, trailing in their wake.

 

While they sipped from the sake cups during the san-san-kudo, Izuna contemplated what he knew of Touka. There was the fact that she was a genjutsu specialist, of course. But there was also the recent revelation that she was actually Hashirama’s cousin and not just a distantly related clan member. He eyed her from his peripheral vision. He also knew she was older than him but Izuna wasn’t sure by how many years. At twenty years old, it still wasn’t rare to come across shinobi older than him but most weren’t much older than twenty-five or so. And she seemed to have a fierce temper, Izuna mused. Other than that, he didn’t know anything about the woman.

 

Izuna felt like an observer to his own wedding, going through the motions but not truly experiencing it. His nerves pulled tighter and tighter as he kept waiting for assassins that didn’t come, or for a Senju shinobi to draw their weapons on his kin. He barely had the presence of mind to read his vows from the scroll and to thank his brother for his aid in arranging the match, as if he were actually enthused by the idea of married life with Touka. Still, she did the same, thanking Hashirama in lieu of a nakoudo.

 

The priest continued to talk over Izuna and Touka’s heads while they stared sightlessly towards the entrance of the kaguraden. Then a sakaki branch was pressed into his hands. The ceremony was ending. Izuna swallowed. It looked like those assassins weren’t coming after all. He almost wished they would. He hadn’t actually planned for the treaty to succeed. His suspicious nature wouldn’t dare think such a thing was possible. And yet here he was, placing the branch on the altar and bowing, now married to a Senju woman.

 

The audience was breaking up and moving away in preparation for the reception, where a great deal of food and drink awaited them. Touka’s sleeve brushed his as she walked by. For a wild moment he wished he could turn his sharingan on without sparking a blood bath, because the image of her dressed in such elaborate finery was one he wanted to keep. Even he could objectively acknowledge her beauty.

 

“I’m putting on the uchikake now,” she told him, her voice quiet. “After all, now that I’m married, I ought to be wearing your colors, no?”

 

He waited for her in the kaguraden while she disappeared into a back room. By the entrance, Madara waited for them both, no doubt unwilling to let Izuna out of his sight until the very last moment. A minute or two later and Touka reappeared, now with an uchikake of rich crimson and covered in white cranes and golden flowers draped over her shiromuku.

 

“Let’s go,” she said curtly. For all that her stride was severely shortened by her shiromuku she still strode past him.

 

Izuna rolled his eyes. “Yes, dear.”

 

* * *

 

 

 

She was putting off the inevitable, she knew, but it wasn’t like he seemed in that much of a hurry to consummate their marriage either. Touka continued to withdraw the kanzashi from her hair as slowly as she could manage without making it obvious. Behind her, she could hear the rustle of clothing as Izuna shed some of his layers of formal wear.

 

“How do you propose we get on with it?” Izuna’s voice was carefully modulated to sound bland, but Touka could detect a small hitch at the end of his question. “Would it be easier if we undressed each other?” He made no effort to conceal his movements until he stood directly behind her, though he refrained from touching her. Hidden underneath her uchikake, her hand gripped the traditional kaiken dagger. Civilian aristocratic women used it on themselves in the case they dishonored their husbands. Touka had every intention of using it on Izuna if he proved duplicitous.

 

But there was no sign of deception or violence. The Uchiha were just as genuine in this overture of peace as the Senju. After a moment, her hand released the kaiken and she turned to regard her new husband. He was barely taller than her, with maybe an extra inch of height, though he was broader than her through the shoulders despite her own extra muscle from years of wielding a naginata. In close quarters combat with no long ranged weapon to keep him at bay, his natural strength would overwhelm hers, and surely he was faster than her to be able to keep pace with Tobirama on the battle field. Her mind absently flitted through ways to counter that weakness, including genjutsu woven by scent and sound rather than the more traditional hand seals, before she pushed it away. The peace treaty would fail if they could not trust each other, if the only thing they thought of was cataloguing each others’ weakness and hiding their own.

 

In response to Izuna’s suggestion, Touka finally said, “Perhaps,” but could not bring herself to say more. Izuna took her answer to be an affirmative and slowly raised his hand. It reminded Touka of someone trying to calm a spooked horse and the comparison irked her. “Hurry up then,” she spat, trying to ease some of her agitation. Best get it over and done with it, like ripping a bandage off a wound.

 

Izuna scowled at her. He continued to hold her gaze as his hand found one piece of the delicate tortoiseshell kougai set in her hair. His eyes glanced away a moment to take in the hair ornament in his hand. His brow raised when he realized it wasn’t just decorative.

 

“A blade in your hair?” The blade in question was small and thin, and would easily break against armor. But in a single moment of vulnerability, it could be driven into the soft flesh of someone’s throat or eye.

 

Touka shrugged carelessly. “Just because a woman is pretty doesn’t mean she’s not dangerous.” The Senju had given Touka the best of their finery to wear to the wedding, things beyond her station that she had never dreamed of wearing nor cared to. In point of fact, Touka had worn the garb meant for Hashirama’s future wife. Their marriage had been a carefully negotiated thing, and the Senju had not wanted to possibly offend the Uchiha by letting Touka show up in less than their best, lest they imply to the Uchiha that Touka was not of equal status to Izuna.

 

Izuna found the second piece to the kougai and deftly withdrew it before sliding the two pieces together to conceal the blade. Without looking away from her face he placed the piece on the vanity behind her where various other kanzashi were littered. It continued in this vein, Izuna removing the last decorative piece, the comb that matched the kougai, before he began to take out the dark pins holding up her long mass of hair.

 

As he did so, he broke the silence again. “You will find that I also did not come unprepared in the event the Senju were not truthful of their intentions,” he said. Touka’s eyes immediately flickered to his clothes. Technically, none of them who went to the wedding were supposed to be armed, outside of Touka’s kaiken, a traditional wedding item. Touka sincerely doubted there hadn’t been a shinobi present who didn’t have at least one full brace of kunai hidden on their person, and Izuna’s formal wedding clothes were bulky enough to conceal a great deal of weaponry.

 

“I would have been disappointed if you had,” Touka replied blandly as her hands went to the front of Izuna’s kimono. He had already shed his haori, but it would be the height of stupidity to keep all of his weapons in one garment. She tugged at the seam, pulling it loose and parting the gap until the beginnings of his chest were revealed. At the same time, his hands left her hair and reached for her uchikake.

 

They were slowly tearing down the last of any kind of armor the other had, ostensibly to discover any weakness, at the same time baring their own. They would be no less dangerous for being naked, but there would be a kind of vulnerability, and there would have to be a certain amount of trust that the other meant them no harm. Her hands were moving almost mechanically, taking note of the suspicious weight lining the seams of Izuna’s clothing. Touka’s uchikake fell away and Izuna began to untie the obi holding together her shiromuku. Touka pulled Izuna’s kimono free of his hakama and worked at loosening the hakama’s ties. Their eyes remained locked, daring the other to flinch first. Their marriage bed, Touka realized, was going to be another battlefield between the Uchiha and the Senju.

 

Better in their bed and limited to just two people, than on a real battlefield and encompassing their entire respective clans. And it’s not like anyone would die. It would just be a different kind of struggle. And Touka would not lose.

 

When Touka felt the weight of her shiromuku slide off her shoulders she inhaled deeply through her nose. Izuna was too good of a shinobi not to notice and he couldn’t resist needling her, the bastard. “A bit nervous?” His tone was smug and it rankled.

 

“Only that you’ll be disappointing,” she snapped. As if he wasn’t just as wary of her spilling his guts all over the floor. She jerked roughly on his hakama in her irritation until they dropped to the floor. Shortly after he slipped her kakeshita and hiyoku off, and they were completely bared to each other. Silence reigned for a few moments.

 

Touka decided it was her turn to be condescending. “Are you going to stare me into arousal? Or are you actually going to do something?”

 

“I’m not entirely certain you wouldn’t find a way to cut my hand off if I touched you,” Izuna admitted. Touka snorted.

 

“The feeling is mutual. But the Senju are sincere about peace. We won’t be the reason why the treaty fails,” she said.

 

“Neither will the Uchiha.”

 

“Then you have nothing to worry about.” Touka tilted her head and angled her brows, expression daring Izuna to proceed. In response his hands settled themselves on her hips. She couldn’t decide if she was surprised by their warmth; outside of battle Izuna had tended towards a veil of serenity to hide his thoughts, though he was no less fierce than his brethren in a fight. But she supposed it made some sense, he was an Uchiha after all.

 

His palms skimmed up her sides along her rib cage and not to be out done Touka placed her own hands on Izuna’s shoulders. His grip tightened suddenly. She bared her teeth in a facsimile of a smile. He didn’t think she was just going to stand passively and let him have his way with her did he?

 

“You aren’t shy are you Izuna? Or are you just scared?”

 

His face set in an expression she had seen through smoke across the battlefield. Confident, serious, determined. He pressed in close to her and simultaneously jerked her forward so she could feel the beginnings of his hard on.

 

“That’s the last thing on my mind right now,” his low voice encouraged a curl of heat in her abdomen.

 

She couldn’t just let that go. “You’re going to have to get it up a little more than that if you-“ Her snide comment was cut off when Izuna kissed her harshly. He pushed against her and she pushed back, putting all her anger and distrust into the kiss. There was nothing kind about the way their teeth bit at each other’s lips though they managed to refrain from breaking skin completely.

 

Izuna’s hand slid over her body until it grasped her breast, engulfing it almost completely. His fingers were nearly bruising and the pinch he delivered to her nipple skirted the edge of true pain. Touka snarled against his mouth and raked her nails across his pectorals and one of his own flat nipples. In response he readjusted his grip yet again, this time to lift her bodily and push her up against the vanity, rattling its frame and scattering hair ornaments and the few bits of make up she owned to the floor.

 

His head dropped to her shoulder and his mouth found the side of her neck. He sucked there before biting down hard, eliciting a gasp from her. When he released his grip on her neck he laved his tongue over the sore spot and then resumed his sucking, alternating between a gentle and hard pressure. Touka managed to stifle the moan in her throat but could not keep herself from arching up and into Izuna. His free hand grasped one of hers and his other continued to massage her breast, occasionally pinching carefully at her. He had her pinned there, the edge of her vanity digging into her back and struggling not to gasp under his attention.

 

But Touka wouldn’t give him any ground. She shifted her legs apart and he settled himself firmly between her thighs, allowing her to feel that he had no troubles rising to the occasion. Her right leg slowly bent until her foot was braced flat against the front of the vanity. At the same time her hand not grasped in his own drifted down his body, fingers skimming over hard muscle until they found his cock. At the same moment she wrapped her fingers around him she pushed off the furniture. His mouth let go of her and she heard his sharp inhalation next to her ear, but she ignored him to carry her momentum forward, pushing him further until, with a deft sweep of her foot, she tripped him backwards into the futon and used her hold on him to manhandle him onto his back on her bed. She pumped him hard, once, twice, three times, and he groaned, head pulling away and she could see his face again. She turned her eyes to him to triumph in his expression and froze at the Sharingan that met her.

 

“Turn that off right now,” she hissed at him, the distrust that had been dampened beneath her budding arousal returning full force. She clenched her left eye shut in preparation to use her own invented technique to break out of a Sharingan genjutsu and turned her gaze to his parted lips. Izuna panted and didn’t answer her, instead trying to thrust into her hand.

 

She tightened her grip on his cock in warning. “Turn off your Sharingan now, or I’ll rip your dick off, you treacherous bastard.” What the hell was he thinking turning on his doujutsu now? He could only mean to trick her while she was in the heat of the moment, but she wouldn’t fall for it. She was more than prepared for his deception.

 

“Gods dammit woman, I can’t help it!” Sweat was beading at his temple and his jaw was clenched hard. He looked like a man who would very much like to orgasm. His stomach muscles rippled as he once again tried to encourage her hand back into stroking him. She jerked on him hard before shoving him further into the sheets again.

 

His throat bobbed as he swallowed hard before he opened his mouth again. “When we get emotional, it’s instinct to turn on the Sharingan. It doesn’t mean I’m using it.” He tried to catch her eye, and the small glance Touka permitted herself from her periphery showed her that the tomoe in his eyes weren’t spinning. She relaxed her grip on his erection and looked down. He didn’t appear to have flagged at all, and instead was a dark red verging on purple and precum beginning to bead at his tip.

 

She pursed her lips and pumped her hand a few times experimentally, letting up on him just enough to allow him room to thrust. His hips stuttered under her and he threw his head back. She watched the way the tendons in his neck strained, almost entranced. Who would’ve guessed that Izuna got off on getting manhandled in the bed room. She was never going to let him live this down. She twisted her wrist, catching the tip of his cock with her thumb and spreading his precum down his length. She pulled hard on the upward stroke and loosened her grip on the way back down. A guttural groan emitted from his throat. One hand flexed beneath hers and the other grasped at the bedding. Touka was distantly surprised to find herself breathing hard just from watching him.

 

“C’mon Touka, just do it,” his voice was just shy of begging. She slowed her pace, wanting to see his reaction. He thrust up against her all the harder, and when she sped back up he pushed against her in time. It was mesmerizing and made her feel hot. One of the country’s strongest shinobi, laid low by the pleasure of her hand.

 

She leaned down closer to his face. “If only your kin could see you now, practically begging for it from me. What would they say, hm?” She dragged her hand over him as torturously as she could. Izuna’s breathing was a harsh sound to her ears.

 

“Fuck you,” he bit out. Touka couldn’t help her chuckle.

 

“You’re going to, remember?” But she decided to take pity on him and resumed her faster pace once more. He was hot and heavy in her hands and leaking everywhere. By all appearances, if he knew how to put his cock to good use then at least she wouldn’t be dissatisfied in this aspect of their marriage.  And then his stomach tightened and he was coming all over her hand and his stomach in powerful streams. Touka leaned back, pleased with herself. She won this round.

 

But her moment of inattention cost her and to her surprise, mere seconds after his orgasm Izuna had their positions reversed so that she was the one pinned on her back. He wasted no time and his hand was soon between her legs, feeling at the apex of her thighs efficiently though not without care. His fingers squeezed her inner thigh before skimming over her pubic hair. And then he was dipping between her folds with more gentleness and care than they’d shown each other all evening. Two fingers slid through her slick until they reached the button at the top of her slit.

 

Touka’s breath hitched and Izuna’s gaze caught her eyes. They were half lidded but she could still tell that his Sharingan remained inactive, only on by virtue of the instinctive channeling of chakra to his eyes. He drew circles around her clit and her legs clamped down on his wrist in response. Just when she wondered if he would try to make her beg the way she did him, he released her hand and moved down her body. Touka sat up in surprise, her legs falling open.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

With his mouth inches away from her cunt, she could feel the way his breath wafted over her, hot and just stimulating enough to make her want more. Or maybe that was the anticipation.

 

“I can’t have the Senju accusing the Uchiha that I don’t honor my wife, now can I? And that means I won’t let you leave unsatisfied,” Izuna’s expression is sly and knowing. “Try to refrain from crushing my skull while I’m down here. That’d put a damper on the mood.”

 

“Your face puts a damper on the mood,” she snapped back reflexively. He huffed a breath and then put his mouth on her instead of answering.

 

He ate at her voraciously, as if he cared for nothing more than the taste of her. Occasionally teeth nipped at her but mostly he licked and sucked at her, up and down her folds. When his lips latched onto her clit, her back bowed sharply and her hands went to his long dark hair. She felt the vibration of his chuckle against her thigh so she tugged on his hair in retaliation. Then he licked at her slit and her vision began to grey at the edges. It was her turn to thrust her hips, and she did. She pushed into his mouth and her thighs flexed around his shoulders as he nosed at her. His mouth went back to her clit and then she felt his fingers returning. They explored her anew before one dipped inside her.

 

She was moaning, Touka realized. How long had she been doing that? She was calling for Izuna, calling for her completion, for him to make that coil in her belly snap. But she couldn’t be bothered to feel mortified. Not when he was making her feel such pleasure that she could swear there were stars hung in her bedroom. And then he sucked hard on her clit while driving his finger deep inside her slit in a mimicry of what she suddenly wanted him to do with his cock. That tight coil in her stomach broke and Touka saw white.

 

When she came back to herself, Izuna was leaning over her looking unbearably smug, like the cat who got into the cream. Her fluids were smeared across his face, glistening in the pale light that shone in through the window. “It appears the both of us have betrayed our clans tonight. Your pleading was a pleasure.”

 

“You’re an asshole.”

 

“Well, I wouldn’t want to not live up to your expectations,” he replied. Touka tried to move her legs but they felt boneless in the aftermath of her orgasm. Izuna came to her aid and lifted one of her legs until it was braced along his hip and they were aligned.

 

“For peace,” he breathed across her lips. She gripped his shoulder.

 

“For peace,” she agreed. He pushed down and she up, and he plunged into her. She couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her at being filled so suddenly. She was loose and wet with arousal but he was big and long and filled her completely.

 

They rocked into each other, gripping each other to bruising. Touka was surprised to find herself responding again, the knot in her stomach returning with a vengeance. Izuna’s face above her was twisted with pleasure and he used one hand to brace himself as he thrust deeply into her over and over again. She rippled her walls around him and then clamped down on him just to hear him curse in her ear. She smirked.

 

His hands shifted to grip her hips and pull her up to him. The shift caused him to plunge into her at a new angle and his cock was rubbing at the spongy spot of nerves inside her. Each thrust caused a burst of color across her vision and her nails clawed down his back as she urged him on. They fucked hard as they strove for completion, lost in sensation but never quite forgetting that it was the enemy turned tentative ally that was bringing them the rush of pleasure.

 

Then Izuna’s pace faltered and Touka growled because she was so close, damn him. He seemed to know the source of her agitation and one of his hands went to her clit, fingers strumming over it to send sparks of pleasure through her. And then he pinched her and pushed inside at the same time and Touka was lost, barely registering Izuna letting loose a brief shout above her before spilling inside her cunt.

 

He had the courtesy to fall to the side of her instead of on top of her, and they lay there together for a few moments, breathing hard and tangled in the sheets. They remained silent even after their breathing evened out. What did you say to your new hated spouse after consummating your marriage? Touka glanced at Izuna to find him watching her, Sharingan gone from his eyes to reveal his usual black. It was stranger to see him without his doujutsu, Touka thought.

 

“So. Beloved wife,” Izuna said. He didn’t say anything more, but Touka empathized with what he was trying to say. She felt the same.

 

“Honored husband,” she replied. He snorted and averted his eyes. Peace, Touka thought acidly, had better be worth the rest of her life.

 

“We should just go to sleep so we can deal with everything in the morning,” she said. Izuna hummed in agreement and Touka rolled onto her side. Everyone would be waiting to see if they had killed each other in the night, or if there had been outside assassins. And if there weren’t, then she’d have to tackle the process of integrating Izuna into the clan’s daily life while enduring the knowing stares of everyone around her. They’d all know she was fucking him until she was pregnant with his child, only to go live with his clan. Touka scowled into the night. Unbeknownst to her, Izuna did the same.

 

Neither of them slept that night.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the Aerosmith song "The Other Side". The lyrics in question are "lovin' you has got to be/like the devil and the deep blue sea". Originally written and posted on my tumblr for a Smut Monday back in April. Beta'ed by Crowind and moor.


End file.
